


Self-Discovery

by NidoranDuran



Category: Bravely Default (Video Game) & Related Fandoms
Genre: Masturbation, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-15
Updated: 2016-12-15
Packaged: 2018-09-08 16:08:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8851372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NidoranDuran/pseuds/NidoranDuran
Summary: Holly Whyte overcomes her frustrations with a rabbit vibrator and there is nothing else of substance that happens. Commission for J.





	

Holly looked down incredulously at the open box before her, having trouble believing what she was looking at or what it was even really for. The card she held in her hand read, "I didn't want to mention anything publicly, but I've had the same problem as you, and one of these took care of it perfectly for me, so hopefully it can help you too. -Edea." It stood to reason that she was referring to Holly's intimation about how she had never experienced a satisfying orgasm before, but that had just been some drunk girl talk. The fact that before her stood a bright pink vibrator seemed to overstep eight different lines at once and the white mage didn't know what to think about it.

"The nerve," she groaned, even as she pulled it up out of the box, looking at it curiously. It was definitely a sex toy. That much could not have been more obvious, with the long, rigid phallus lovingly molded to even resemble a real penis with the pronounced shape of the proper head at the end of it. A lurid depiction that felt like something she didn't want just in her room. But then, a real penis also would not have some with a convenient handle, or the bizarre protrusion out the top of it, like a second dildo on top with a pair of long little prongs that resembled the ears of a rabbit. What nightmarish application could that have possibly been for? This was a ridiculous insult and she was going to give Edea a furious piece of her mind when she saw her next.

But on the other hand, fuck was Holly pent up. In truth she was actually a fair bit worse off with her love life than she had even let on to Edea, and as she held the toy in her hand, a brief glimmer of curiosity washed over her. One certainly fueled by the fact that she was a little bit tipsy, something that left her more open to trying something she found absurd while also making her only a tiny bit more restless still. Even gripping the toy, its crude resemblance to a real penis left her filled with a little more longing than she would have liked, and maybe, just maybe, there was something to the help Edea had so vulgarly offered to her.

Slumping down against the headboard of her bed, Holly grabbed the hem of her dress and pulled it up, her boots already discarded but the rest of her outfit still on, including the hat that sat on her head, a little lopsided and Holly a bit too tipsy to bother fixing it. She had been in this position plenty of times before with nothing but her fingers clumsy at work, and she had never really bothered figuring out how to refine her technique or figure out what felt good. It didn't help that she was often too horny to slow down or figure things out, just going at herself with furious fingers and hoping for the best, to whatever nebulous existence there really was a "best" in her situation.

Fingers flicked over the switch, and the toy began to buzz in her hand. She yelped in surprise, having never held a vibrator before, and the sensations shuddering up her arm was certainly an interesting one. She sighed, pulling her dress up a bit more and then getting her hand to her panties. A lacy and elegant pair of underwear that Holly felt was an utter waste given how few chances she had to have it be appreciated. She kicked them off and spread her legs out, leaning back and drawing a sharp breath as she brought the toy down low. "This is going to be a waste of time," she groaned, set on hating every second of what she was about to do to herself, pessimistic and dismissive of it before she had even started.

The head of the toy buzzed along her inner thigh as she guided it slowly forward, feeling the vibrations rubbing against her body while taking it slow and patient, steadily readying herself for this and still refusing to give much thought at all to the point of it all. It was a shot she was going to give it, but one she did through gritted teeth, intent on humoring the whole situation and little else. To that end, when she brought the tip up to her mound, already slick with her frustrations and her needs, Holly didn't bother trying to take anything slow or patient. She wasn't in the mood to make love to herself with the toy or embrace anything other than pure need, driven by the plain and simple urges to just go for it and fuck herself raw. It was the only way she really knew how to do anything.

So she slammed the toy inside of herself and started to rock it back and forth, and immediately a moan slithered its way up from her throat. She let out a noise of pure delight as her fingers gripped the toy tighter. Its size was certainly a factor as it filled her up more generously than her fingers would have, but there was something even better to carry her delights twisting upward into intoxicating thrills. The buzzing. Vibrations ran through her slick inner walls as she pushed it down, and it made her shiver about as her legs twitched a little bit. "Wow," she whined, head leaning back a little bit as she felt the sensations hit her, rocking it deeper in with each back and forth motion.

The deeper the toy sank, the more Holly was realizing with almost brilliant swiftness how wrong she'd been. And for as much as she loathed to be wrong, there was something about the feeling of the buzzing vibrator pushing deeper and deeper into her neglected pussy that felt too good for her to really mind. She was too busy enjoying, for goddamn once, some actual, real pleasure, her body lighting up as she pushed it in further and decided that the price of admitting she was wrong was worth paying if she just kept the pleasure going and forgot that she had been wrong.

Unless this turned out disappointing in the end anyway, in which case she could perk right back up with her frustrated, all-knowing rightness and charge right over to Edea's place to give her a piece of her mind.

The little pronged addition on top came to rest snugly against Holly's clit, and she let out a little purr as she the vibrations ran through the tips as well as they hugged either side of her little nub. The sensations there were enough to finally make her yelp in surprise, and her head leaned back again. She'd never really ever done much with her clitoris, too worked up with just hammering away at her frustrations too really ever have the time to bother with it, and the second the vibrator pressed up against them she realized why she'd been going at things so wrong this whole time. It could not have been more obvious the real key to finding her pleasure was, and she let out an eager noise as she felt it, twisting about a little amid the sudden bursts of sensation coursing through her.

"Is this what I've been missing out on?" she asked herself, fingers gripping the toy more tightly as she rocked it back and forth, moaning as she fucked herself a little faster with it, the steady rocking of the toy in and out of her slick pussy now guided by the pivot of her clit, the rocking motion she used one that focused first and foremost on keeping the rabbit ears pressed up to her clit, refusing to let go of it as she figured out how to best keep the pleasure going, how to best keep the sensations coursing through her. Her legs squirmed about on the bed and she could feel herself getting wetter. Needier. More desperate.

Masturbation had never felt quite so good to Holly before. Not only was she finally able to find some enjoyment and gratification, but she didn't feel quite so lonely this time, able to hold onto something that wasn't her own bed, the toy providing a much needed buffer between her fingers and her folds that could keep her from feeling like it was just her by her lonesome having to take care of everything herself. The toy was definitely doing all the work here and all she had to do was keep going and pressing in against the bliss as hard and needily as she could, certain the sensations would take away her if she let them.

Moans bubbled up hotly from Holly's lips as her body was worn down by the sensations bearing down upon her. She was squirming about more and more, twisting as the need that built up within her seemed ready to burst, and she wanted nothing more than to surrender to the pleasure. This was so far removed from every other experience she'd ever had before and the more she got of this twisting, maddening masturbatory experience, the more she wanted still. Edea had been right and it killed her inside to admit it but how could she not? She felt so fucking good, writhing on the bed as her legs spread out and rubbed against the sheets, her free hand squeezing her thigh as the other pressed so tightly into the handle of the toy that she was worried she was going to crush it with her grip.

The pleasure was as palpable as it was nearly addictive, and she kept fucking herself with the buzzing phallus, keeping the prongs at her clit so that it would remain the constant of all the stimulation, discovering at long last just how sensitive it was and how much she should have been focusing on it for far longer than she had been. This was a whole new world opening up to her and she was eager to accept all of it utterly, to let it carry her away with the heavy swell of pleasure that seemed like it could only grow in power the more she fed into it. Her breath raced, her body tightened, and the sounds she let out became so loud and immodest that she began to worry about people hearing it, but not worried enough to actually slow her hand as she worked.

When Holly came, she came loud, hips bucking as she felt the best orgasm of her life by such a wide and incredible margin that She knew her sex life had been hollow up until this moment. The toe-curling climax made her noisy and fidgety, but she kept going, kept fucking herself with the toy through her shuddering peak as she took all the pleasure and just accepted it, doing her best to roll with it all and embrace the careless thrills of indulgence. This was the most satisfying thing that she had ever known and she wasn't the least bit afraid to admit it. "Yes!" she cried. "Yes! Yes! Yes!' She didn't know what else to say, alone and crying out to herself, but never having felt so good.

Finally, she pulled the toy out, marveling at how slick it was as she turned it off, whining and going limp on the bed, breathless and satisfied like she had never imagined she could be. As she closed her eyes and soaked in the relief, she felt so happy that she couldn't even hate the fact that Edea had been responsible for helping her find the key to figuring out how to get the relief she needed. She even felt the sickening swell of gratefulness within her, for as much as she hated to admit it. This had been good against all logic and expectation, and Holly was ready to just accept that fact, insane as it was.

There was only one problem left to all of this; the jealousy she felt for the girls who claimed they could pull off multiple orgasms in succession. But it shouldn't have been too hard a problem to fix for herself, as she flicked the toy back in and spread her legs wide again, wondering how long the batteries would last.


End file.
